


Young Love

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse





	Young Love

"Oh Merlin." Ginny groans, flinging her head back and arching her back as she comes. "You are too fucking good at that." Sighing and relaxing into the covers she snuggles down in the bed, and draws Luna's hand up so she can thread their fingers together.

"It's a talent." Luna sleepily agrees, turning slightly so that Ginny can bury her head in the crick of her neck. "Nice to know you appreciate it though."

"Appreciate it? I'd do nothing but that if I had my way." Ginny grins slightly and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Luna's collarbone. "If I had my way in the world, we'd get to stay in bed all day every day. We'd get up occasionally to make tea, and then go straight back to bed."

"Mmmmm," Luna mumbles, kissing her way up and down Ginny's neck. "That does sound nice." Then with a mock questioning tone, "But what on earth would we do all the time to occupy ourselves? It could get terribly boring."

"I can think of a few things to fill the time." Ginny says, running her hand lightly down Luna's side, trailing her fingertips in between Luna's ribs and tracing a delicate circle around Luna's bellybutton. Her hand steadily slips lower and lower, until Luna's thighs are falling apart and it's her turn to arch her back and moan slightly. To circle her hips and try and get a little more friction from Ginny's teasing thumb.

"Oh, please. Please." Luna gasps, and pulls Ginny down for a kiss.

"Please what?" Ginny's voice is wicked and her eyes are glinting.

"Please fuck me." Luna's matter of fact tone still sends shivers of desire up and down Ginny's spine, so she twists her hand a little, slipping two fingers inside Luna, and letting her thumb circle restlessly on Luna's clitoris. And then they're moving in tandem, pressing kisses on each others skin, skin that's tingling because they're so turned on. They're whispering endearments and letting their free hands drift up and down each others body. Luna taking great delight in the gasps she can elicit from Ginny if she brushes the callous on the side of her thumb across Ginny's nipple in the right way, and Ginny enjoying the way Luna's hips buck when she adds a third finger and licks her way round the shell of Luna's ear. They've done this hundreds of times and it is showing no signs of getting old. It's nicer now than it was in a tent in the war. Cushioning charms are never going to place in a contest with mattresses and feather duvets, with their warm house and cosy kitchen, with the way they can make as much noise as they want, and not worry about being happened on by a sleepless Harry or the enemy. They can spend all day in bed if they want, the only reason they really have to get up is to tend to Luna's menagerie, and Ginny thinks she might get the twins to invent some sort of automatic feeding device for Christmas. She never wants to let Luna out of her sight, to stop watching her face lit up with happiness and desire, her hair flung across the pillow and her fingers curled in the sheet as she tried desperately not to come, not just yet.

"Come on. Come for me." Ginny whispers in Luna's ear and giggles as Luna's hips snap up and she emits one soft "oh!" before sinking back onto her pillows and pulling Ginny down for a kiss.

"Any time." Luna whispers into Ginny's ear and then they fall asleep on each other, curled around like they can't bear to be parted.


End file.
